Tucking The Captain In
by RachelMarta
Summary: After Nero has been vanquished, Bones is concerned about Jim's physical wellbeing. He enlists Spock's help to tuck the Captain in; Spock's quarters of course. What will happen when they are alone? 9/20/09 Chapters 1 through 3 have been further edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Tucking the Captain In**

by RachelMarta

**Author's Notes 09/20/09**: My apologies for taking so long to put up the rest of this story. I have struggled a long time to get it right. The first chapter has been reworked several times so I would appreciate it if each of you would take the time to read it again.

I actually took a fiction writing course through adult ed. But I refused to let them see beyond the first chapter. It is just such an intimate story for me and only those readers who truly love Star Trek as I do could even hope to understand what I was trying to convey in this story.

I have also combined the second story with this one – "And When They Woke Up…" as it now seems very much a continuation. I have not done as much editing of the other chapters but if any of you wish to make constructive and civil comments, especially about the dialogue, I would be most appreciative. It would be helpful if you referred to the actual dialogue you think might need tweaking. I have been immersed with this story since June and I don't think I can even see straight any more.

Thank you to all the readers who listed this story as one of their favorites and I apologize again for the length of time it took to finally get it the completed story up for you to read. Live long and hopefully enjoy the story. R.M.

**Chapter 1: The Captain Takes a Nap**

The crisis was over. The flagship of the fleet was limping home on impulse power. They were headed for the star base in orbit above Earth.

In the Sickbay all was quiet. Dr. McCoy had just completed surgery on the last patient and had finished giving post-op instructions to his nurses. He straightened his back, hearing every vertebra in his spine creak as they each complained about the many hours the gifted surgeon had just put in saving lives. He looked around the MedBay he had inherited from the recently deceased chief surgeon. He was satisfied and could now safely put his own feet up and take the load off. Although he was probably too wound up to sleep, he at least could rest. But then he realized there was one more crew member to check on, James Tiberius Kirk, Acting Captain, a.k.a. the 'kid'. McCoy had left the bridge after Spock and Jim decided to board the Narada. He didn't know what shape either of them was in as neither one had checked in with MedBay upon their return. But knowing Jim as well as he did, McCoy figured that he at least would require some patching up. Dr. McCoy, in full doctor mode, had to make sure Jim was alright before he could really feel like he was off duty. Jim should at least be resting after all the hours that had transpired since his forced nap when he first was smuggled onto the Enterprise. Rest was a dirty word to Jim; during the course of the last three years it was up to McCoy to remind him to go to sleep. Everything interested him so he did not like 'wasting' time sleeping, when there were so many things he much preferred to be doing. McCoy suspected that in part it had something to do with not expecting to live a long life. Maybe he was thinking about his father, the hero who died much too young. McCoy smiled tiredly and sighed with exhaustion when he thought of some of those things Jim did enjoy doing. Jim was irrepressible and McCoy liked him that way and he seriously wished he had the same kind of energy so he could keep up with his younger friend.

McCoy went to the computer about to ask for the location of… when he paused, asking himself… do I refer to him as 'Captain James T. Kirk', 'acting Captain James T. Kirk', 'Cadet Kirk' or 'stowaway Kirk'? Any and all could apply; but which one would the computer acknowledge? He went for broke – "Computer, locate Captain James T. Kirk," he requested. The computer immediately replied, "Captain Kirk is on the Bridge." _Well that settled that_. From cadet to Captain in the course of a 48 hour Earth time period. McCoy could only shake his head at all that had transpired in such a short while that could make this warp speed promotion possible.

With determination, the good doctor hurriedly made his way to the Bridge. After all that Jim's body and mind had been through in the last 48 hours, the unceasing adrenaline he had been functioning on, McCoy was worried. When the adrenaline spike finally gave out, Jim would crash. McCoy felt guilty. The number one concern of any ship's physician was the mental and physical well being of its Captain. Since Jim was also his best friend, 'Bones', as Jim lovingly called him, he was feeling doubly guilty. McCoy had not given Jim a thought until just a few minutes ago. He had just been too busy saving lives.

As he was about to enter the Bridge, McCoy reminded himself to slow down and observe what was going on before he decided how to handle his sleep deprived friend. McCoy reflected on the fact that Jim was usually irritable and pig headed when tired, not to mention that he hated being told what to do. In fact, he didn't have to be tired to hate being told what to do. It was part of his alpha male personality. It would be better not to embarrass the 'Captain' by telling him it was his bedtime; better for McCoy's health as well. Jim, when he was ticked off, was a real son of a bitch; which could come in handy if he were to make Captain for real some day but was hell for McCoy to deal with.

Dr. McCoy took a really deep breath and calmly entered the Bridge. He stood in the entryway and surveyed the crew. Everyone who had been on duty at the start of this mission was still on duty. He understood the psychology of a crew tested under fire, who had succeeded in defeating their enemy, but who also were grieving for the billions of Vulcan lives lost, as well as hundreds of their classmates and fellow Starfleet officers. They needed each other now; they needed to stay together. The moment they went off to their separate beds, they would each privately have to face the tragedies of these last two days. Rest and mental health counseling would be in order, along with some tranquilizers for those too wound up to sleep or afraid of the nightmares to come when they closed their eyes.

Then McCoy turned towards the center seat. And there in all his golden haired glory was Captain James Tiberius Kirk asleep in the Captain's chair. His right elbow was supported by the arm of the chair, and his head was supported by an open palm. It was definitely time to tuck the Captain in, he thought. Before edging closer to the center seat, Commander Spock quietly acknowledged his presence and moved to his side.

"How long has our intrepid leader been asleep?" he asked quietly.

Spock was wondering whether McCoy was being disrespectful, but he decided not to comment on that observation. "He closed his eyes 8 minutes and 14 seconds ago. He just stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. When I turned to look at him, he was sound asleep. It was not necessary to disturb him at this time. He has experienced quite a number of challenges in the last 46 hours 19 minutes. It was not surprising that he would succumb the first opportunity he actually was able to sit down. I was about to inform you by intercom."

McCoy acknowledged Spock's statement with a nod, while thinking 'Yeah, and you had a lot to do with those challenges, didn't you, you pointy eared bastard.' Not thinking any of his righteous anger showed concerning the mistreatment of his friend, McCoy responded quietly to Spock. "I need to get him off the Bridge without pissing him off. He is obviously exhausted and can be quite irritable in this state. My preference would be not to embarrass him in front of the crew. There is a problem though. There is not one empty bed in MedBay, nor does our illustrious leader have assigned quarters to retire to. Captain Pike is resting comfortably in his own cabin with a nurse in attendance. He is going to be fine, by the way."

Although Spock actually was able to read McCoy's thoughts quite accurately by the look on the doctor's face, he chose not to respond to the unspoken communication. Instead he responded to McCoy's verbal comments. "That is welcome news, Doctor. As to where he can sleep, the Captain can use my bed. My father is staying with some of the other elders. They have need of each other now."

"Mr. Spock, you also need to rest," McCoy asserted.

"Yes, I do, but Vulcans can rest just as well by meditating. There is an area in my quarters where I can do so without disturbing the Captain, and his presence will not distract me from my contemplation."

"Okay, then. Now, how the hell do I get him there without his causing a scene? And I'll need your help escorting him there. Also, as Chief Medical Officer I am officially informing you that everyone else on this Bridge needs to go off duty immediately."

"I quite agree Doctor. I will have Lt. Uhura set up a schedule of relief personnel." With that Spock took one last thoughtful look at the peacefully sleeping Captain and moved towards Uhura's station.

McCoy turned and went to stand next to Jim. He gently placed his right hand on Jim's left shoulder and whispered his name so as not to startle him. "Jim, Jim." He waited a moment. When there was no response, he tried again using a different approach. "Captain, Captain." And with that Captain James Tiberius Kirk opened up his intensely blue eyes, blinked to clear his vision, and asked with all the authority at his command "Bones? What? What's the matter?"

'Well, now that is telling,' McCoy thought. Jim already thinks of himself as the 'Captain'. Boy, am I going to tease him about this when the time is right. 'Oh, Captain, can I see you for a minute. Oh, Captain, would you please sit down and eat. Oh Captain, would you kindly shut up and go to sleep. Oh, Captain, it's time for another hypospray.' 'Oh brother, I'm really going to enjoy ragging on him,' Bones thought somewhat devilishly before he brought himself back to the situation at hand.

Jim straightened up in his chair, and looked around the Bridge to be sure everything was under control. He was relieved to see everyone acting normally. Then he realized that he had been sleeping in front of his command crew. He smiled sheepishly and turned tired but twinkling eyes on his friend and doctor. "Sorry about that Bones, I was just…hmm… resting my eyes." 'Yeah, right,' McCoy mumbled to himself.

"Bones, did you need something? Is it Captain Pike? Tell me he's going to be alright, " Jim asked worriedly, while at the same time giving McCoy a piercing look that demanded to be told that Pike was in fact fine.

"Captain Pike is resting comfortably. He should make a complete recovery once we get him back to Earth for follow-up care. And yes, all my other patients are now stable. As part of my official medical report, I have only one other responsibility before I can go get plastered and fall unconscious in my bed."

"What responsibility?" Jim asked as he imagined how McCoy was going unwind. He wouldn't mind spending some of that time with McCoy getting plastered. McCoy was a fun drinking buddy, a constant stream of sarcastic comments notwithstanding.

"Not what, who. You! As chief medical officer, it is my responsibility to see to the physical and mental well being of the Captain of this valiant vessel."

Jim squinted his eyes closed for a second, puzzling at this last comment since Bones already stated that Captain Pike was fine. It finally dawned on his weary brain that Bone was in fact referring to him as the Captain. His eyes opened wide and took on that innocent 'who, little old me' look; his feeble attempt to deflect the doctor from dragging him to MedBay.

"Now, don't fight me on this _Captain_," McCoy whispered. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of your crew by announcing that I am pulling medical rank. Besides, you have to be a good role model for your command staff. If you are willing to leave the Bridge for some well earned rest, then they will too. God knows, they all need it. Alright?" he asked more forcefully while still whispering, hoping to get his point across.

"You got me with the _logic_ of that one, Bones. I won't argue", Jim replied meekly with just a touch of a smirk, knowing the word 'logic' would be payback for McCoy pulling medical rank on him. He knew he had scored when McCoy suddenly glared at him.

"Mr. Spock," Jim called quickly, before McCoy could respond with a sarcastic remark. His face showed disappointment and puzzlement that Spock was not at the Science Station. Jim turned towards McCoy, asking with his eyes where Spock was. McCoy glanced at Uhura's station by way of an answer. Jim followed that look and found Spock and Uhura engrossed in conversation. He couldn't explain to himself why he felt uncomfortable when he saw them speaking quietly to each other.

Jim cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "Umm Mr. Spock, can I see you a moment, please?"

"Certainly, Captain," Spock replied, nodding towards Uhura and then stepping down to the Command Center.

"How may I be of service, Captain," Spock continued, not saying with either words or expression that he knew the Captain had been asleep in his chair.

"The good Doctor wants everyone of the Bridge crew to go off duty, and I quite agree. I'm not feeling too spry myself at the moment. Would you see…" McCoy interrupted before Jim could complete his instructions.

"Jim, I want to speak with Spock about something, so with your permission, I would like him to accompany us when we leave the Bridge." McCoy looked at Jim with an innocent and hopeful expression on his face.

Jim looked searchingly at McCoy for some clue as to what he could possibly want to talk to Spock about. He decided to give McCoy the benefit of the doubt and not disagree. "Sure, Bones." Turning to Spock with tired and bleary eyes, he asked quietly "Spock would you have Lt. Uhura arrange a schedule so that there are relief's for all the Bridge crew?"

"Already done, Captain," Spock acknowledged. 'Uh oh,' McCoy thought. That will not go over well with Jim.

"Really? Umm good, good, cool," Jim responded with a touch of suspicion in his tone. McCoy could read Jim's thoughts by the expression in those Baby Blues. He could just hear Jim thinking, 'Had Bones and Spock been talking while I was resting my eyes? Shit, I don't like this one bit.'

McCoy could see signs that Jim was in fact going to cause a scene, feeling his command threatened by what he would perceive as talking behind his back. The doctor quickly jumped in with an urgent nod towards the exit. "Could we please leave the Bridge now, Captain? I really do want to pick my feet up and zone out for awhile. I don't want you to have to scrape me off the floor." With that McCoy suddenly looked 'very tired'.

Jim switched gears immediately, concern for his friend moving to the forefront of his mind. He may be known for having an enormous ego, but in fact, when it came to his friends and anyone in need of his help, they came first. "Sure Bones; no problem. You must have put in one hell of a day, which I am sure you will describe to me in full detail, hopefully at a much later date and over a drink. We can go right now. Mr. Spock, are you ready?"

"Yes Captain."

Jim looked at Uhura. "You have the com Lieutenant. Please make sure everyone including yourself gets some rest." Then turning to look at each of the command crew, he stated: "You each have done a remarkable job using amazing skills and talents in this engagement with a very dangerous enemy. I don't know if my commendations will weigh well with Star Fleet Command, but you are all worthy of the highest honors. Neither Mr. Spock nor I would be here now if it were not for your dedicated efforts."

Then more quietly Jim continued: "I know we weren't able to save Vulcan and we will each feel all the pain that knowledge entails. But you all did your best and that's all anyone can ask or expect of you. And Earth and the rest of the Federation are safe." Once again Jim's eyes connected forcefully with each of the Bridge crew in turn waiting until they each accepted the truth of their Captain's statement. Lastly he looked at Spock, his enormous eyes communicating how sorry he was for his loss. Spock nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

With that Jim sighed, feeling a little better. He got up slowly, admittedly with some physical pain and weakness, and headed for the turbolift. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock were right behind him.

When they got to the lift, Jim stopped and looked at McCoy and Spock, as it suddenly dawned on him that he did not know where they were going. His thinking was starting to get really fuzzy and he could not get any words out. McCoy noticed this, and quickly took Jim's left arm and escorted him into the lift. Still holding onto Jim's arm, McCoy started to make small talk to distract him. "Jim, you may be the Captain of this ship, but you never actually were assigned quarters. Captain Pike is recuperating in his cabin and every bed in MedBay is in use. The crew is doubling up so that our Vulcan passengers can have quarters to themselves."

Jim was having a hard time following McCoy's chatter. Something was being asked of him he realized but he could not formulate an answer. Something about a bed?

McCoy noticed Jim's increasing confusion. He turned quickly to Spock out of sight of Jim's perplexed eyes, encouraging Spock to join the conversation.

Spock nodded in return and quickly spoke up. "Captain, I would be honored if you would share my quarters with me. You are welcome to my bed. Vulcans need time to meditate before retiring and I find that I very much need a few hours to do just that. You will not disturb me, and if you do not mind sharing quarters, I would be happy to accommodate you."

Spock looked at Jim with an open sincere expression. Jim was trying really hard to pay attention to what the First Officer was saying. McCoy noticed Jim squeeze his eyes shut in that endearing way he had when he was trying to marshal his thoughts before speaking. With one last attempt at communication, Jim responded in a low voice. "If you're sure, Spock. Thanks. I don't think I snore, do I Bones?"

"Not enough to drive someone crazy. Thanks, Spock. That will solve the problem of which bed Goldilocks here will sleep in." Spock did not know how to react to this comment so he kept quiet. While McCoy and Spock were exchanging lifted eyebrows, Jim suddenly reeled. "Bones…" Jim called in a tone that said 'I don't feel right' for the second time in as many days, and just as suddenly collapsed. James T. was down for the count.

"Damn it, Jim," McCoy cursed in alarm. Quicker than McCoy could make a grab for Jim, Spock reached him, held him and then bent to fold Jim over his left shoulder. Spock straightened. The lift opened, and Spock said casually "If you will follow us, Doctor."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Spock. This is one time your Vulcan strength really does come in handy. I had a feeling Jim wouldn't be able to continue much longer. Even that thick headed stubbornness of his couldn't keep him going forever. Lord knows I don't have the strength to carry his dead weight. I'll do a quick diagnostic workup after you lay him down. Damn it, I hope rest is all the young idiot needs. Then I will be able to leave him in your capable hands and go collapse somewhere myself." With that McCoy sighed, partly in relief. 'So far so good,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tucking the Captain In**

**Author's Chapter Notes 9/20/09****: **I have done some minor editing on this chapter. Hope it improves the story. I never know. Constructive and civil reviews are a blessing.

**Chapter 2:**

Spock, carrying Jim, led McCoy to his quarters. When they entered McCoy immediately noticed how much warmer it was inside than in any other area of the ship. Spock kneeled down on the side of his bed and basically sat Jim on the mattress. Bones took hold of Jim's head, and they both slowly guided Jim to a reclining position, lying on his back.

Spock, turning towards McCoy, noticed him starting to perspire. "My apologies, Doctor. My quarters are kept to Vulcan standard temperature. If you would prefer, I can lower it."

McCoy, mopping his brow with the back of his arm, replied. "I'd appreciate a temp fit for humans, but since Jim is probably suffering from various degrees of shock, it's probably just as well to keep the temperature in your quarters where it is. Hopefully, I won't have to stay long."

McCoy then proceeded to pull off Jim's boots. He took off his socks just to check to be sure that Jim had no cuts or injuries to his feet. When he was satisfied that at least this part of Jim's body was free from harm, he replaced the socks. Then he lifted up Jim's black long sleeve pullover undershirt to check his torso. He was definitely not happy with what he saw. There were bruises in practically every color of the rainbow splotching his skin, indicating that he had suffered these at different times during the last 48 hours. McCoy had not been aware of all the fights Jim was involved in. He wished that he did not have to know now, but the evidence was right in front of his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief at how much trouble his best friend could get himself involved in, but this time he knew Jim had done it all for his crew, and his home planet.

Spock was observing both the doctor and his inventory of Jim's injuries. Some of those injuries he had been responsible for and felt ashamed at his total loss of control when Kirk had verbally assaulted him.

McCoy finally took out his diagnostic device to check further. He always believed in first checking a patient with his own eyes and hands. There were several cracked ribs, some torn muscles, and Jim's hands as well as his handsome face were very much the worse for having made contact with resisting Romulans. But all these assaults against his body would heal completely in just a short amount of time with the help of Jim's talented doctor.

McCoy finally straightened up, pulled a cover over Jim and turned to Spock. "He'll be okay with a lot of rest. He'll be very sore for a few days. But he's healthy as a young 'stallion'. He should bounce back pretty quickly."

McCoy stood back a little and just looked down at Jim. He looked so innocent, so very young and vulnerable while sleeping. McCoy suddenly looked up at Spock, some of his submerged rage surfacing. "Damn it, Spock. What if I hadn't sneaked Jim on board the Enterprise? None of us would have made it back. We very likely would have been destroyed by Nero's ship like the rest of our ships. And then Earth too would have perished. Spock, would you really have wanted to see Jim 'broken', knowing what we do now about what he did to save us? What the two of you did together."

Spock locked his penetrating dark brown eyes with McCoy's shocked baby blues and replied quietly, "No, Doctor, I may have wanted to break his neck, but not his spirit. That was said in the heat of the moment. Your understanding of his nature, that he never quits, is what made it possible for us to save Earth and Captain Pike. I still do not know how he was able to return to the Enterprise from Delta Vega but it was fortuitous that he did, for all of us."

McCoy was thoroughly surprised that Spock would admit this. He smiled indulgently at Spock. "He does have a tendency to piss people off. But that's just part of his charm. And I would never want to change him. He's a very complicated person, Spock. There are many layers to his personality. He is worth getting to know, if you don't wind up killing him in the process."

"Indeed, Doctor. We shall see."

Just then the young hero of the hour began to regain consciousness. He was becoming very agitated, moving restlessly and moaning. His breathing started to pick up and he began to panic. His eyes were still squeezed shut as if he were caught up in a nightmare.

McCoy sat on the side of the bed and was holding onto Jim's shoulders. "Jim, it's alright, everything's okay. You can relax." McCoy started to shake him by the shoulders hoping to break through to Jim.

Finally, Jim opened unseeing eyes, gulping in deep long ragged breaths. "No, no, oh my g-d, no, no. Please, no." He broke McCoy's hold on him, trying to cover his eyes with both his arms at once, as if he was trying to shield himself from something he did not want to see.

McCoy grabbed him again and raised his voice. "Jim, Jim, wake up. Your crew is safe. The Enterprise is safe. Earth is safe." McCoy assumed that Jim's nightmare must be about what had so recently transpired. Jim finally heard. He dropped his arms, and opened his eyes, squinting, as if still not sure he wanted to see. "Bones, it's really over?"

"Yes, Jim." McCoy replied with all the sincerity he could muster to convince Jim. "Yes, it is over and we are almost home." McCoy smiled in reassurance and nodded his head for emphasis.

"Oh G-d Bones, I'm so tired. The voices in my head; make them stop. I just want to sleep."

"I know, Jim. I wish I could give you something, but I shot you full of so many drugs when we boarded the Enterprise, that I'm afraid of any interactions. Maybe if you just close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing, you'll be able to sleep."

But Jim was becoming more agitated. "I want it to all stop now. I don't care. Just give me something." He was really starting to panic. He was now so overtired that there was no way to reason with him. He was just too agitated, as if he had an electric current contributing to his unrest.

Spock was becoming very concerned. His Captain was having a meltdown. He had to help. "Doctor, there is a technique I can use to help the Captain go to sleep."

"Not like what you did to him before you shipped him off to Delta Vega?" McCoy was horrified to think of subjecting Jim to the neck pinch again.

"No. The neck pinch renders someone unconscious. This technique would ease him into a deep sleeping state. I believe you call it REM sleep on Earth."

Meanwhile, Jim was becoming more unglued. McCoy looked down at him. Jim had tears in his eyes. McCoy tried to communicate with him. "Jim, are you in physical pain?"

Jim shook his head no. But as the tears welled up, McCoy knew he needed to be comforted first before being able to sleep. They were such good friends that McCoy understood what was needed. "Oh, Jim" he said gently and opened up his arms. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones' neck, and began to sob. "It's okay, Jim," McCoy quietly repeated over and over again, rocking Jim as he would do to comfort a child. Jim's emotions were clearly overwhelming him.

Spock was shocked to see so much raw emotion and caring displayed in front of his eyes. He could only watch silently, waiting for the moment when McCoy was ready for him to take over and help his Captain go to sleep. Within a few minutes the sobs quieted, and Jim fell back exhausted to the bed. Unfortunately, he was not asleep. McCoy looked at Spock and saw that Spock was waiting for the go ahead. McCoy nodded and leaned down over Jim. "Jim, Spock said he knows a relaxation technique that will help you go to sleep. He promised me its not what he did to you before. Is it alright with you?"

Jim did not open his eyes but he shook his head yes.

Spock leaned in with his right hand and gently touched Jim's forehead. Much to his surprise, Jim did not show any resistance as he entered the first layer of his mind. In fact, it only took about a minute before McCoy noticed that Jim's breathing had relaxed into deeper slower breaths. Shortly after, Spock pulled his hand away slowly. Spock had a rather surprised look on his face. He just looked down at Jim as if trying to make sense of something. McCoy was concerned. "Spock, are you alright?"

Spock suddenly realized that he had a witness to his surprised expression. He schooled his face to a more neutral demeanor and looked at McCoy. "Yes, Doctor. I was just surprised at how quickly the Captain responded to my suggestion. I would have thought he would be more resistant to my ministrations."

McCoy had a feeling there was more to it than that but decided to let it pass. He was just really grateful that Jim was sleeping at last.

"Wow, Spock. I wish you could teach me that technique. I have a feeling it could come in handy with some of my more recalcitrant patients."

"That would be highly unethical, Doctor," Spock stated using his left eyebrow to emphasize the point.

"Relax, Spock. It was just a joke. Seriously, though, thanks for helping Jim. I think he'll be out for quite awhile. I'm going to have someone deliver a nutritional drink for him. When he wakes up, I'd appreciate it if you would get him to drink all of it. I can also have something delivered for you. Anything special that you'd like?"

"Thank you Doctor. I have all my food needs programmed in my quarters."

"Well just make sure you eat something soon. I would prefer not having to worry about both my senior officers right now." Spock was able to recognize that this barb was merely a way for the Doctor to release some of his anxiety over his concern for Jim. He therefore did not respond, except for another lifted eyebrow. It seems McCoy knew how to get under his skin as well as his Captain did.

McCoy prepared to depart after one last look at Jim satisfied him that all was well for now. "Call me if either Jim or you need me. I would prefer to take the call myself." And with a quick nod toward Spock, he left the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tucking the Captain In**

**Chapter 3: Jim and Spock Sleep Together**

**Author's Note 9/20/09**: Again, some minor tweaking of this chapter. I live in hope that it is an improvement. Love to hear from you with constructive and civil reviews.

**Chapter 3**

After McCoy left, Spock waited quietly and patiently for Jim's nutritional drink to be delivered. Once an ensign had done so, Spock prepared to go into a meditative state. Since he was now responsible for his Captain's needs, Spock left a small portion of his enormous brain on alert status in the event the Captain would require something. He sat in his usual position in front of his meditation flame and prepared to calm his breathing, letting go of his immediate surroundings and everyday concerns. Still in shock from the tragic loss of his mother and his entire planet, and therefore feeling very little of anything, Spock was able to easily slip into the first levels of meditation. Layer by layer, he went deeper to what he hoped would be a place of acceptance and release from the rage that swept through him on the bridge. His breathing slowed into a gentle rhythm.

Meanwhile, reclining on the bed, supposedly deeply asleep was the Enterprise's acting Captain. However, he was not asleep. Much too soon to have done enough good, James Tiberius Kirk began to surface to consciousness. Quietly, he opened his eyes as if he had to be cautious and alert to what might be happening around him. His 'officer in training' instincts were on full alert status. He blinked several times to clear his vision and was surprised by his surroundings. He didn't recognize where he was. His brilliant blue eyes crinkled as if they did his thinking for him and could help him figure out his location. Slowly his eyes roamed the room spotting brilliant red drapes covering one wall. On another wall were strange looking weapons that may or may not have been of ancient origin. He continued to scan the room until he noticed a still figure sitting in front of a flame that reflected red onto the peaceful face. Jim's thinking became clearer as he recognized 'his' Spock. Why he chose to use that description to denote that this was not Ambassador Spock, he didn't know and did not seem to notice either. His first unguarded reaction was a warm smile that reached his eyes. He was about to say something when he realized that Spock had his eyes closed and appeared to be looking inward. His calm still presence was a balm to Jim's frazzled nerves. He watched for a few seconds and then realized that it was kind of rude to do so since Spock was unaware that he was awake. Gratified at the peaceful surroundings, he also noted that all must be well with the ship and crew or Spock would be on duty.

Jim then closed his eyes and did an internal scan of his body. He appeared to be in one piece which reassured him immensely. Then he tried to reconstruct the sequence of events that led him to be lying in Spock's bed. He found this fact to be oddly comforting and strangely erotic all at the same time. He quickly admonished himself for unbecoming thoughts while at the same time exhibiting a smirk, acknowledging both realities. The smirk led him to think about McCoy and then what memory he did have of the trip from the bridge came back to him. He didn't remember leaving the lift and wondered how that part of the journey to his current location had occurred. He did, however, remember part of the meltdown that required Bones' comforting him. What that man wouldn't do for him, Jim thought. He was really lucky to have such a good friend, even though they drove each other up the wall every so often. He smiled, remembering some of those playful spats they got into on occasion.

Then Jim looked towards Spock again, seeing now that the peacefulness Spock exhibited was just on the surface. He felt compassion for his new friend who had just lost his mother and his world. He could empathize with Spock's grief at losing a parent. Even though he lost his father on the day he was born, in some way he had been grieving the loss his entire life. And the rage Spock exhibited on the bridge towards him was not any different than the rage Jim had been feeling since he was a small child. 'Oh, Spock', he thought, 'Spock'.

Jim decided to get up quietly, hopefully not disturbing Spock in the process. However, he completely underestimated the damage inflicted on his person in the past 48 hours. Just using his arms to push up off the bed elicited a loud groan he was unable to control. Spock immediately pulled out of his meditative state (a very unpleasant way to return to the world by the way) but did not let that deter him. His Captain was clearly in pain, and his thoughts were completely focused on Jim.

"Oh shit Spock, I didn't mean to disturb," he squeezed out through gritted teeth. "Damn it," he continued as he slumped back onto the bed, completely defeated in his efforts to get his body to function. "God, I feel like a wet fish flopping on the shore of the pond back home."

Spock rushed to his side. "Do not move, Jim. Dr. McCoy has determined you have several cracked ribs which still need to be secured. He assumed you would be sleeping for several hours without moving and he could return to wrap them later."

"Where are we Spock? Are we at space dock?"

"No, we should be arriving in 2 hours and 1 minute."

"Two hours and one minute? Wouldn't saying two hours be accurate enough?"

"Now it would be accurate, as another minute has just passed," Spock said completely seriously.

Jim laughed but then regretted it. His ribs were not appreciative. He moaned again and tried to get up which was a totally irrational thing to be trying. At least Spock thought so.

"Jim, stop moving. You will injure yourself more."

"Spock, how can I say this delicately? I've got to take a leak and pain or no, I'm getting up."

"Alright, let me assist you." Slowly Spock helped Jim sit up on the side of the bed and even more slowly Spock helped Jim to stand and together they inched their way to Spock's bathroom. After slapping Spock's hands away from him so he could take a leak with some dignity, they then slowly made their way back to the bed.

Jim moaned again as he was attempting to lie down but Spock stopped him. "Dr. McCoy wanted you to drink this nutritional liquid as soon as you awoke. It would be easier if you were sitting up for this."

"Spock, I don't want a drink. It will just make me want to piss again and I don't want to take another agonizingly slow walk to the bathroom any time soon."

"Captain, if you do not drink this I will be forced to call Dr. McCoy." Spock let that sink in for a minute.

Jim responded by giving him a dirty look. 'Pointy eared bastard,' he thought. Spock looked at him as if he heard that. Jim smiled at him, giving Spock his most insincere grin. "Alright, alright, you win. But I really don't think I have the strength to sit up and drink it down completely," Jim said, playing the sympathy card. But Spock was not buying it.

"I will assist you in staying upright." And with that Spock sat next to Jim on the bed, closer to the supporting wall at its head. He then very slowly and carefully helped Jim to lean back against him. Jim could not believe that Spock was doing this but he really was feeling rather exhausted at this point so gave in, somewhat graciously.

Spock held Jim against his right shoulder for support and with his left hand reached for the drink on the night stand. Meanwhile Jim was trying to get used to the idea of this unexpected turn of events. Finally, he sighed, gave in and let Spock place the straw of the drink in his mouth. Jim's muscles were protesting so much that he felt he could not even lift his arm up to help. 'Well,' he thought, 'didn't Bones recently refer to me as an infant? The man must be psychic.'

When Jim was done, he did look as sleepy as a contented baby after having its bottle. He began to nod off as Spock put the empty container down again on the night table. "Thanks, Spock," Jim mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

Spock continued to hold Jim in the shelter of his right arm as Jim curled towards him. He then carefully placed his left hand on the back of Jim's right arm which was now resting across Spock's chest. Spock too began to drift off. 'Fascinating,' he thought, 'that this situation seems perfectly normal. But how can this be possible? He evokes such conflicting and strong emotions from me which overwhelm my self-control. One minute I feel rage enough that I almost kill him and now he shows me such a vulnerable side of himself that all I want to do is protect him. Totally illogical! And how is it possible that Jim was so comfortable with the meld I initiated to get him to sleep? It seemed as if this was not the first time someone has melded with him. And there is still the unanswered question about the 24th century Vulcan ship and its computer referring to me as Ambassador Spock. Jim avoided answering my comment that he apparently was holding back some important information.'

Just as Spock was about to drift off with these questions unresolved, he heard the door to his quarters slide open. In walked Dr. McCoy checking up on his prize patient. He stopped two steps inside as the door slid shut behind him. He could not believe the scene that was being played out in front of him. When he recovered he was about to make at least one snide remark but then just as quickly shut his mouth. Jim was peacefully asleep resting against Spock's shoulder and Spock had looked like he was about to join Jim in slumber land. Spock gave McCoy a hard look daring him to make an unseemly comment. But McCoy was in full medical mode. He had two patients who appeared to be doing what the doctor ordered, resting. McCoy put a finger up to his lips signaling Spock to remain quiet. Bones took out his scanner, and set it to first scan Jim and then Spock, who lifted an outraged eyebrow at this unwanted attention. But Bones just ignored the eyebrow, or rather returned fire with one of his own, and proceeded to check his findings. He liked what he saw on both sets of readings. He saluted Spock in a very casual way, not at all how an officer should salute another officer, and departed quietly. Spock sighed, looked down at his gently snoring Captain, and without realizing it, leaned his head against Jim's and joined him in sleep.

Outside, McCoy assessed what he had just witnessed. As a doctor, he had been concerned about both his patients, especially their emotional health. They had each tragically lost a parent to that madman. Jim never knew his father, but that loss had colored every moment of his 25 years of life. Now Spock had lost his mother, right in front of his eyes. And Jim witnessed that private moment of loss. Although they were very different, McCoy had a feeling that this time together might potentially offer some healing for both Spock and Jim. He did not know what form of comfort they might bring each other but he would give them as much time as he could to see what unfolds before he has to check on Jim again. He sighed, and then switching emotional gears, chuckled at the thought that Jim now had two friends to tuck him in when needed and one of them could actually carry him to bed. With that, he moved off jauntily in search of a drink and possibly some more down time.

/tmp/uploads/FF_2036504_4


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This chapter is the beginning of their love making. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. R.M.

**Chapter 4: And When They Woke Up**

After McCoy left Spock's quarters, finding that both Captain and First Officer were "tucked in" to each other, he decided to check in with the Bridge before getting that drink. Lt. Sulu was in temporary command.

"Lieutenant, I have put both Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock on medical leave for 24 hours. I believe that leaves you in command. What is our ETA into space dock?"

"We should be arriving within the hour, Doctor," replied Sulu.

"Okay, then. Do we have to vacate the ship upon the completion of docking?"

"Not necessarily, sir. Is there a reason for your inquiry?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I believe it's in the best interest of our Vulcan passengers and the crew to be given some leeway as to when they choose to disembark. This has been a stressful time for everyone and I think a premature return to Earth is not in their best interests. I'd like everyone to make their own decision as to when to go ashore. Is that possible?" inquired Dr. McCoy.

"I'll put in your request to Command, Doctor. I'll inform you as soon as I get a response."

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

Meanwhile, several hours later in the First Officer's quarters, Spock and Jim were still asleep in the same position as when we left them earlier. Spock had his arms wrapped around his Captain, while Jim rested his head against Spock's right shoulder. Their heads were still touching; with Spock resting his forehead on the top of Jim's golden locks.

Jim began to stir first, while still dreaming. He was dreaming of a red sky, and a very hot day climbing hills covered in terra cotta sand with sharp, jagged cliffs in the distance. His dream shifted when he became aware that he was wrapped in something pleasantly warm and sighed contentedly. He wiggled his shoulders to try and get more of him covered in what he assumed was a warm blanket. He nudged his head against something heavy, like a cat rubbing against another cat in a companionable way. Sighing once more, he drifted back to a deeper dream state

Sensing movement, Spock began to awaken. He had been dreaming of a fishing hole by a shady tree under a blue sky laced with gray clouds that promised rain. He was quite surprised by the subject matter of his dream. 'Curious', he thought. He then noted a heavy but not unpleasant weight against his right shoulder and side. Looking down, he beheld his golden haired bedmate, blissfully asleep in his arms. The sheer trust and peacefulness expressed in Jim's relaxed state communicated itself to the very proper Vulcan. He decided to indulge his human side at this moment by wrapping his arms tighter around his Captain's broad square shoulders. The response was worth it, he decided, as Jim curled into Spock's arms and body even more, as if it was possible to get any closer than they already were. Spock decided not to pursue that thought to its logical conclusion.

Spock turned towards his computer to see if there was a light flashing indicating he was needed. Thankfully, the computer was still. Spock gratefully turned back to focus his attention on Jim. He returned to thoughts of the meld he had used that had enabled Jim to fall into a peaceful sleep. Jim had been so overtired and so stressed out that he had truly experienced an emotional melt down. Dr. McCoy was able to alleviate some of his distress by taking Jim into his arms in such a tender way that Jim had been able to release some of his overwrought feelings through a great deal of sobbing. Spock had felt uncomfortable witnessing such an intimate moment while at the same time understanding that such a release was advantageous for humans to regain control over their emotions. In some part of his mind he illogically wished that he had the courage to be able to release his own feelings this way. After all, his mother was human, and she would approve of his expressing his grief for her in such a manner. He would think more about this later when he had time to meditate in private.

But now he wanted to analyze in more detail what he had found in the meld. He had expected Jim to resist such an invasion into his conscious mind. He was totally unprepared for what actually had happened. Spock had just reached the first level of Jim's conscious thought processes when to his surprise Jim had quickly recognized Spock and moved towards him in a totally open way. Jim had even tried to wrap his own essence around Spock's. How was it possible for Jim to do this? How could any human accept what most would see as alien, strange and possibly even threatening? Spock had been careful to be gentle in his approach but still, this was unprecedented. Not that he had ever melded with another human. He had communicated on a non-verbal basis with Uhura, but never initiated a true meld. It was as if Jim had already connected with Spock in such a manner before. Spock came to the logical although unlikely conclusion that this was not Jim's first Vulcan mind meld. That thought quickly led to the other piece of the puzzle, the Vulcan ship. Its computer recognized him. It did identify him as 'Ambassador' Spock though, which was quite a promotion. The computer had supplied him with a date of when the ship had been built that added to the mystery. How did this all tie in? Jim apparently knew more about events than he had shared with Spock. Why he was not forthcoming? He definitely had to learn all he could about what had transpired. But for now he wanted to return to the more interesting thoughts of Jim's response to him in the meld.

Spock had to admit that he too felt a kinship with Jim, a startling recognition that Jim's essence was completely in harmony with his own. Spock had never been shown such complete acceptance before. His lonely soul could not help but respond to such an open invitation to join with another. The meld had been surprisingly brief. Spock had achieved the desired effect very quickly. Jim accepted Spock's implanted suggestion that Jim was tired and that it was safe for him to fall asleep. He found himself commending Jim for his actions in the crisis. This understanding of Jim had astonished Spock, but somehow, like McCoy, he knew that this would comfort Jim and allow him to rest better.

Spock then turned outward to the amazement of holding this intriguing, frustrating, utterly exasperating, and admittedly gorgeous, human male in his arms. Spock was not aware that he was projecting these various observations to the subject of his contemplation. But Jim, sensitive male that he was, although he tried to hide it, did long to be appreciated, andwas touched. He reacted by opening his incredibly vivid blue eyes and looking lovingly up at the being who held him. He smiled with total warmth and sincerity. Spock looked into those sky blue orbs, and saw the openness and honest emotion radiating there. He then looked down at the sensuous lips that expressed the same honest warmth as Jim's eyes and read an invitation which Spock could not refuse. Very slowly, (oh there really should be violins playing at this moment) and very deliberately, Jim moved his head and especially those soft lush lips up towards its intended target. Spock, a very quick study it turned out, mirrored the movement by aligning his equally tempting bow shaped mouth with Jim's and contact was achieved. It was the most delicious kiss, tender, gentle, soothing, and ultimately, because it was all those things, incredibly erotic as well. As the kiss deepened, Spock's left hand found its way to Jim's right check. Jim sighed deeply while continuing this amazingly enjoyable kiss. His warm breath released against Spock's lips, exuded a scent that Spock found very enticing. It triggered a hunger he had not realized lived within him. His gentle ministrations against Jim's lips also brought out some very deep emotions in Jim as well. They were two emotionally starved beings born millions of miles apart who somehow miraculously found each other at this very tragic moment in both their lives.

This deep tenderness could not last long however. Such melting of two hearts had to instinctively move in one of two possible directions. Either one of them could realize that such strong emotions were terrifying and possibly illogical and withdraw; or, they could go the more courageous route… And since we all know that Jim loves to jump in where others might fear to, he not surprisingly responded by becoming totally and unequivocally aroused. (Thrusters on full indeed!) As for Spock, time would tell.

"Spock," he sighed in his most persuasive tone, conveying all his heartfelt longing for more with this sexy olive toned pointy-eared bastard.

Not for the first time, Spock heard the unspoken words and replied aloud, "I am not a bastard." This was challenging as their mouths were still joined in the ultimate lip lock.

"I stand corrected, but you are sexy," Jim whispered back throatily into Spock's mouth.

Jim, however, would not be deterred by this witty repartee. He was now so turned on that he started to rise up to wrap his own very strong and capable arms around Spock's shoulders and neck, when you guessed it, Jim moaned in pain. Damn those cracked ribs and other assorted muscle aches.

Spock immediately took charge by separating his mouth from Jim's and gently pulling Jim's arms from around his neck. He admonished Jim with a dark look. But Jim was not to be swayed by pain. Pain only seemed to make him push harder at whatever he was doing. Spock sensed this character flaw in Jim. "Jim, you will desist or I will have to call Dr. McCoy if that is the only way you will stay still." This was not the first time he had threatened to call McCoy if Jim did not behave.

"Spoooooccck," Jim drew out in total exasperation. "I want you, and if I'm not mistaken, you want me too," Jim continued, hoping he was persuasive enough.

"You are injured, and that must be our first consideration. You are totally illogical in that you completely ignore your own physical suffering", Spock expounded.

"Don't be insulting Spock. I'm not illogical. You are increasing my suffering by causing me to have a condition known as blue balls, which has nothing to do with the color of my blood, but to do with blocking the natural release of various hormones and blood flow that create a state of arousal in the human male." Jim raised both eyebrows to underscore his logical reasoning.

Spock admittedly laughed inwardly at this totally ridiculous comment and hoped it did not show up on his face. Although for some reason he had the thought that Jim could easily read him, blank expression or not.

But then Spock looked back into those totally intoxicating and hopeful blue eyes and made a decision. Logically, he should withdraw from contact with Jim's admittedly irresistible body. He peered down very sternly into Jim's waiting eyes expecting to offer a formal and firm rejection. But instead, without conscious thought stated firmly, "If we proceed, you will have to promise me that you will lie very still and you will let me take control." Why Spock came to this most inappropriate decision to initiate a dalliance with someone who could not possibly be interested in a long-term permanent commitment, he did not know. Admitting to himself that he was still emotionally compromised, he decided to let him Human half hold sway.

Spock waited patiently while his statement registered in Jim's thought processes. He noticed Jim beginning to squint at him, expressing disapproval. When he noticed that this had absolutely no effect on Spock, and that in fact Spock had Jim's blue balls and other interesting aspects of his anatomy, in his hands he paused for a moment. Not being a fool, Jim switched to thinking that maybe giving up some control for a little while could be fun. He started to respond to Spock. However, Spock reading Jim accurately that he was not going to totally obey, stated firmly before Jim could say anything, "Absolute, complete control or we do not proceed."

"You are a pointy-eared bastard, but alright. I give up. Do with me what you will," he sighed in a dramatic fashion, opening his arms in 'total' surrender. After a moment's pause he continued, "Now, where were we?" he smirked up at Spock. Spock shook his head and then took his first steps to controlling his Captain. This could be interesting, he thought.

"First, you are going to lie down on your back so that your ribs are not further injured." With that, Spock very gently helped a now very embarrassed Jim lie down flat. Spock placed a small pillow under Jim's head, and when he was convinced that Jim was in a safe position, leaned down to resume kissing Jim's totally tempting, lush lips. "That's better," Jim sighed. He started to reach up for Spock. Spock immediately pulled back and said with his left eyebrow only 'what did I tell you?' Jim was immediately contrite and frustrated to boot, but put his arms down at his sides and waited, trying to be patient but not succeeding. His toes started wiggling on their own, showing Jim's displeasure at not being able to participate. When he became aware of his disobedient toes, he stopped the wiggling. 'This is going to be harder than I thought. I am after all a man of action.'

But soon Jim forgot his lament as Spock worked his very thorough Vulcan ways on his impatient Captain. Spock's lips were pleasuring Jim's in the most amazingly loving way. He was taking his time kissing Jim; alternately giving him gentle innocent pecks with more passionate and firmly planted kisses. As Jim began to let go of the need to participate he was finding that he was totally enjoying this experience. It was amazing to him that he could just accept what was being offered. As Spock began using his tongue to stroke small areas of Jim's sensuous full lips, Jim felt the adoration that was behind such tenderness. His body began to respond by breathing more deeply. Since he couldn't use his hands, every inch of his skin was reaching for Spock instead. Spock placed his hands gently on either side of Jim's face and began to kiss Jim's eyelids. Spock's thumbs stroked Jim's cheeks. Jim's expression conveyed total bliss. Spock was touched by Jim's reaction. He began to feel that he really did have control over this dynamic human being. Jim totally trusted him at this moment. That ability to trust him brought out even more of Spock's tender side. Jim was giving him more than Jim could possibly know. In some ways, it also made Spock remember how his mother comforted him and showed him her love when he was small and she tucked him into bed at night. He trusted her the same way Jim trusted him now. Without thinking, he reacted the way his mother would with him. He kissed Jim on the tip of his nose, an innocent form of affection. Jim's eyes were squeezed shut but he smiled with such happiness at this simple caring gesture. Jim had been starved for nurturing growing up. Spock was filling that void. Jim's breathing increased, and his abdomen rose and fell in total contentment. His body began to stretch out in total relaxation. He was completely open now to being at the receiving end of this experience.

Spock was also totally enjoying his part in the proceedings. He had total license to do as he would with Jim. Dark sexual thoughts began to arise. But he quickly pushed them back down. Not this time, he thought. Meaning what? Would there be a next time? Now is not the time to think of the future. Now is the time to pleasure my Captain, he persuaded himself.

Spock continued to kiss Jim along his chin line, moving downward, leading Jim towards other pleasures. Jim turned his neck in anticipation at getting some attention there. Spock was going to reprimand him for this movement, but decided that this small physical reaction was understandable. So he obliged Jim by beginning to lathe the skin over his carotid artery. The pulse there was mesmerizing. The rhythm of Jim's blood as it circulated through him, expressed the aliveness of this moment. Life affirming at a time when there had been so much tragic death. Spock refocused. Time enough to contemplate the sadder aspects of their recent mission and the losses in his own life. Spock needed this reminder that there was life after loss.

Jim was totally focused on where Spock would venture next. He tried to stay in the moment but he was a goal oriented being and wanted to know what was coming next. Unfortunately, he would have to wait to find out. If this is what it is like to meditate, I would be a total failure at it, he thought. He didn't realize that he was shaking his head while conversing with himself. Spock thought Jim was displeased at what he was doing so he stopped to see if something was negatively affecting Jim. Jim sensed a change in Spock's focus and opened his eyes puzzled. He was in turn concerned that something was bothering Spock. They both spoke at the same time "What's wrong, Spock?" "Is something amiss Jim?" When they both realized they were asking the same question they laughed in unison, or rather Jim laughed out loud, and Spock quirked his mouth.

"I'm fine Mr. Spock. You may continue if you are fine as well."

"Very well Cap…Jim. I shall."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This last chapter contains graphic homo-erotic love making.

**Chapter 5: Achieving Lift-Off**

As Spock gazed down at Jim with eyes that began to burn, he suddenly realized that the proceedings might be interrupted if he did not check in with Dr. McCoy first. Meanwhile Jim had closed his eyes, lips turning up in a sensual smile, waiting, when all of sudden he sensed a shift in Spock's weight on the mattress. Then he heard Spock speaking. "MedBay, please connect me with Dr. McCoy."

"McCoy here Spock, I'm on my way," assuming that either Jim or Spock needed his medical services.

"Doctor, Jim is alright. He is…" Suddenly pausing, Spock looked down at Jim whose eyes were still closed but somehow looking puzzled all the same. "…resting comfortably, Doctor. I was wondering what our status was."

"Oh, that's good. We have docked but have been given permission to have a leisurely exit from the ship. I wanted our Vulcan passengers as well as the crew to have some time to adjust to being back in Earth's orbit before actually beaming down."

"That is logical Doctor McCoy. I concur. As Jim is comfortable and I wish to resume my meditation, are you able to grant us a little more down time?" Spock asked as calmly as he could. He was actually finding himself somewhat impatient to continue where he had left off exploring his Captain's tempting body.

"Yeah, I can grant Jim a little more time before he has to capitulate to my medical care. Tell him he has a reprieve for approximately 2 hours and then I'm going to wrap those ribs. My staff and I are working with our passengers and crew to ease their transition. But you tell him that if he so much as moves one inch, I'll be there before he can say 'But I'm fine, Bones!'"

"Understood, Doctor. Spock out."

Jim moaned softly at this last exchange. Spock looked down at him with concern.

Jim opened his eyes and did look slightly pained. "Oh, I'm not in pain, Spock, physically at least. But now I have two mother hens where one was quite sufficient before. It's a conspiracy." Jim looked plaintively up at Spock for emphasis.

"Hardly, Jim. It would appear that I am getting to understand you as well as Dr. McCoy does. When it comes to his medical expertise, he and I are in total agreement. You need to be managed."

Jim opened his mouth to argue, but Spock quickly placed his left index finger tenderly over Jim's mouth to silence him. "Would you rather argue with me, Jim, or may I continue?"

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood anymore," Jim stated with a pout, not quite convincingly.

"If that is the case Captain I will contact the Bridge and then proceed to return to my meditations." Spock silently counted the rising and falling breaths emanating from Jim's strong chest, waiting to see what he would choose. Would his stubbornness get the better of him or would his desire for pleasure rise to the fore?

Five long sighing breaths later Jim looked up at Spock again with that squint. "Damn you Spock, how can you know me so well? Have you and McCoy been comparing notes behind my back?" Spock just tilted his head not saying anything.

"Okay, okay already. I'm not a complete idiot. Yeah, call the Bridge. I'd like to know what is going on too and then you Mister are going to complete what you started," Jim stated commandingly. Amazing, thought Spock, he can still assert himself quite convincingly while reclining and being in a physically helpless state. This is one Captain who does not need his command chair to exert his authority.

"As you wish, Captain." With that Spock checked in with the Bridge and found that Lt. Sulu had everything under control and that Scotty was working with the base already to begin repairs on the Enterprise. Then Jim interrupted him, and spoke directly into the communicator. "Mr. Sulu, I would like to meet with the Bridge crew before they disembark. When would be a good time?"

"We should be finished closing down all stations within two hours, sir."

"Fine, I'll be on the Bridge in two hours. Thank you, Mr. Sulu, Kirk out." Jim nodded at Spock who closed the communications channel.

"Jim, Dr. McCoy will not be pleased."

"Oh, he'll be fine with it Spock. When I promise him that I will be good afterwards, he'll patch me up, insist upon escorting me to the Bridge so I can have my little say, and then grumpily whisk me away to his chamber of horrors on Earth."

Jim sighed again sounding somewhat fatigued. Then he looked up longingly at Spock, smiled that frustratingly tempting James Tiberius 'Kirk smirk' and waited for events to unfold. "Now where were you?" he whispered.

"I believe I was about here." Spock leaned down and resumed stroking Jim's neck with his deliciously warm tongue. After a few moments of this attention, Jim was once more 'in the mood'. Proceeding slowly, Spock moved towards a tempting earlobe that was begging to be bitten. Spock sucked it into his hot mouth and began to nibble. Jim's heart rate began to elevate. Deciding that it was only fair to give the same attention to Jim's other ear, Spock traveled leisurely across Jim's cheek with gentle licks and more nibbles as he tongue-walked the width of Jim's face. He did take a slight detour to inspect Jim's lips more thoroughly. He made tiny brush strokes with his tongue across Jim's upper lip and when he noticed that Jim's very full bottom lip was begging for the same, Spock lifted his mouth away about an inch and just blew on Jim's bottom lip to see what would transpire. Jim opened his mouth wide, licked his own lips, tilted his chin up and stilled. Spock was very pleased with this response. He continued to breathe over Jim's mouth and very, very slowly descended onto his target. Jim was very surprised when instead of licking his bottom lip, Spock very firmly took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard and just held on. The slight pain and sheer unexpectedness of this move had Jim rolling his eyes back under his closed eyelids. 'You're killing me' he thought, 'but don't stop'. The slight pain had run a pathway from his lip straight to his groin.

Spock really wanted to totally devour Jim's mouth but felt that it would be impossible for Jim to continue to lie still if he escalated the stimulation. So, controlling his own desires, Spock gently let go of Jim's bottom lip, gave it one long tongue stroke to sooth it, and continued on to Jim's other earlobe. Alternating nips and licks was having its desired effect.

Spock then found himself wanting to experience the feel of more of Jim's skin. He began to stroke down Jim's face and neck with both hands while leaning over him without touching Jim's body with his own. He was careful not to apply pressure on those ribs although he very much wanted to hug the strong body to his own chest. He began to mold his hands to Jim's strong straight shoulders, feeling the tight muscles. Spock began to massage both shoulders but found that Jim's Star Fleet regulation black long sleeve pullover was getting in his way. If he had his human way, he would have ripped it from Jim's body but his practical Vulcan side thought that would be a waste. So instead, he lovingly ran his hands down Jim's shoulders, to his arms, and then his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze and then quickly pulled the shirt out from Jim's pants. He got his hot hands under the shirt and using his arms to hold the shirt away from Jim's chest, moved up to Jim's shoulders taking the shirt with him. He inched around Jim's back to release the rear of the shirt. "Jim can you lift your arms over your head for a moment. I want to remove your shirt." Jim complied without thinking, at which point Spock effortlessly lifted the shirt over Jim's head and tugged on the arms. One black shirt successfully removed. Spock then took both of Jim's arms and placed them carefully back down at Jim's sides. Jim's chest had a slight sheen of sweat on it. Spock was entranced. He bent down and forgetting about giving Jim a massage, lapped at the tiny pools of perspiration in the indentations in Jim's well developed chest. Jim was absolutely amazed at the amount of tenderness Spock was showing him. His eyes started to tear up but he did not let the tears flow. He did not want to distract Spock. Spock meanwhile found the slightly salty taste to his liking. He then placed his hands on Jim's shoulders again while continuing his ministrations on Jim's chest. After he had successfully licked Jim dry, he moved on to Jim's dark red nipples that were shriveled from Spock's attention to his chest. Tiny buds were standing erect and were calling to Spock. He began to lick around the area closest to Jim's nipples, spiraling in very slowly towards this new target. He suddenly lathed Jim's right nipple in one strong stroke and Jim jumped. Spock held onto Jim's shoulders to steady him and then took this same nipple into his mouth sucking it in, drawing on it like a straw. Jim felt this sucking sending another stimulating message to his groin. 'Oh, God,' he thought, 'I wish Spock's mouth would do that to old one eye.' His hips started to buck with that thought but then he stopped before Spock could comment.

Spock then lifted his face from this tempting morsel on Jim's chest and placed the palms of both hands directly over each nipple. The electrical energy in his hands passed through Jim's nipples directly to his heart and loins. Jim was melting. Every muscle in his body was unraveling. He was turning to mush. Spock then licked his thumbs and made contact firmly with the pointed nipples. While pressed to both nipples, his thumbs made tiny circles moving in opposite directions. He then pinched both nipples. Jim's entire body and mind were now totally focused on these tiny contact points. Jim's breaths were snorting out through his nostrils and Spock could see Jim's cock moving inside his pants. It was time to move on to more interesting territory. Spock trailed his fingers down Jim's chest lightly until they reached the waistband of his pants. He then used his thumbs to trace down both Jim's hips to the crease where his lower abdomen met his thighs. He held Jim's upper thighs with his hands while his thumbs rubbed horizontally across Jim's thighs inching closer to his groin without quite touching. He slowly stroked back and forth in a soothing steady rhythm. However, it was not having such a soothing effect on Jim. His pants were getting increasingly tighter, his hips were rocking and quivering although only very slightly. He really was trying not to move. 'But I'm only human' he whimpered to himself.

Without losing contact with Jim's body, Spock's thumbs traced their way back up the outline of Jim's hips until they returned to the waistband of Jim's black pants. Then just above the waistband Spock's thumbs made contact with Jim's skin. He resumed his steady thumb strokes horizontally across Jim's naked waist, going back and forth, back and forth while Jim was sending graphic mental images to Spock's thumbs to get on with it already and open his pants. Jim's stomach muscles were pushing outward as if to reinforce his mental message to Spock's thumbs. 'That-away' he tried to emphasize. Finally, taking pity on Jim, Spock's thumbs and fingers at last made contact with the top button of Jim's pants. Spock slid the fingers of his left hand under the waistband to hold the pants steady while very slowly he opened the top button. As the pants parted slightly, Spock viewed the reddish gold hair curling a path downward from Jim's belly button. He opened the zipper, exposing more curls and skin one zipper link at a time. Now Jim's ears were listening for the sound of metal as the zipper release mechanism moved its way southward. Finally, Jim's pants were opened completely. Jim was wearing low rise silver jockey shorts. His ever enlarging cock was making a mockery of the support the briefs were supposed to provide. The head of Jim's cock peaked out from the silver waist band as if to say 'Here I am!' Spock seemed to acknowledge this statement with a tilt of his head. He then looked up at Jim's face. There was now a very pronounced sheen of sweat on Jim's upper lip and a rosy glow to his cheeks that was very becoming.

Spock admired the body so openly exposed before him. Surprisingly, Jim still had a dignified air about him, even in this stimulated state. Spock really found Jim quite irresistible at this moment. 'Look what I have accomplished' he said to himself, trying not to sound proud (a human trait after all) even to himself, and failing utterly.

Spock then bent forward, taking in the aroused scent of human male, and kissed Jim's exposed stomach. Again, Jim flinched. Spock kept his mouth in contact with Jim's skin but stopped moving until Jim stilled again. Spock's left hand moved up to pinch Jim's left nipple at the same time he cupped Jim's balls with his right hand. An electric charge ran between Jim's nipples, through Spock's arm and chest and crossed over to the other arm and completed contact with Jim's groin. The charge then ran up Jim's trunk out his nipple and the energy just kept moving, circling between them in an unbroken conduit. At this point, Spock finally realized that he too was very aroused. His total Vulcan focus had been on Jim, but now his own need could not be denied. He just had to analyze a way to satisfy them both. His Vulcan brain cells at first refused to make a decision. But after taking a deep breath his mind cleared and he knew what he wanted to do. He just had to get Jim to go along with him. Jim was good at reading body language so that is how Spock would proceed. One very aroused Vulcan would communicate directly to one equally aroused Human through their maleness.

Spock planted one warm and wet kiss on Jim's belly button and then lifted himself off the bed. In a moment he had divested Jim of the rest of his clothing. While he looked down admiringly at what lay before him, he waited for Jim to open his eyes. It did not take long. Jim looked up at Spock wondering what was transpiring. When Spock had Jim's attention, he stripped all his own clothes off. He wanted to see what Jim's reaction would be to his naked self. He was very happy with the response. Jim's eyes hungrily took in every inch of Spock's bare skin, licked his lips and smiled with a typical lecherous Kirk smirk. They were both definitely on the same page, or in this case, bed.

Jim really wanted to reach up with both arms to invite Spock into an embrace. But he was not going to do anything to distract Spock now. So Jim waited, breathed and sighed, breathed and sighed again, and licked his lips. What was Spock waiting for? Spock was not above a little smirk of his own as he very slowly moved to the foot of the bed. He looked at Jim prone and then placed his hands on either side of the mattress, surrounding Jim. He then inched his way on those strong arms up towards either side of Jim's shoulders. Without touching Jim, Spock leveraged himself with his toes and arms to hover above Jim's body and then lowered himself very slowly until the tip of Spock's double ridged erection touched the tip of Jim's equally erect rosy red member. Jim actually screamed between gritted teeth. 'Screaming is allowed' Jim thought. "Spock, oh my God, Spock, please have some mercy. What are you trying to do to me?" Jim begged out loud.

"What do you want me to do, Jim?" Spock asked innocently.

"Kill me now or finish me off. I don't care which, and I don't care how, just DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

"Yes, Sir!" Spock replied in a serious tone. He quickly made up his mind how to respond to his Captain's orders.

Luckily, Jim's cock was excreting some fluid to assist Spock. Spock moved slowly down Jim's body trailing his cock over Jim's scrotum. He kneeled at the foot of the bed and scooped up some pre-ejaculate with his middle finger. He then slid this digit inside Jim's anus and very slowly moved around inside, coating it with Jim's essence. Jim's head tilted back so far at this internal stroking that Spock thought he might actually levitate his lower body off the bed. Spock ceased the stroking, just keeping his very warm finger inside, until Jim's head lowered back to a more natural position. Then Spock continued with gentle but firm strokes to relax the muscles inside. When he felt confident that Jim was ready to receive him, Spock removed his finger, and took what was still leaking from the tip of Jim's cock and coated his own tip. Then he stroked Jim's thighs and legs, placed his hands under Jim's knees and very gently encouraged Jim to bend them. Spock was totally smitten with Jim for being so open emotionally and physically. Jim was completely exposed, so vulnerable and innocent while at the same time provocative. He was truly irresistible. Spock licked his own lips as if he saw a tasty morsel in front of him to be devoured.

Spock reached forward and placed his open palms under Jim's voluptuous ass and lifted him up slightly, ever careful of not injuring Jim further. He placed himself at the entrance to Jim's body. His own erection was so strong and firm that he did not need any help from his hands to enter. Very slowly Spock's fire brand hot member slipped inside. Jim cried out, biting his lower lip to somehow get a grip on himself. Spock watched Jim's face as he continued to move forward into the welcoming moist cave. Once he was completely in, Spock went absolutely still, breathing in and out deeply to regain some control. So very gently he pulled out almost to his double ridge. Then just as slowly moved back inside, using his very muscular buttocks to thrust and pull back, thrust and pull back. He controlled his angle as he watched Jim's responses to each move. He found the rhythm and the stroking that pleased Jim the most and patiently and methodically drove Jim wild. Spock was thoroughly enjoying his control, Jim's responses and the feel of Jim surrounding him. But then Jim's groans, moans, sighs and silent screams sent a message directly to Spock's groin. And just as his Captain had asked him to 'finish him off' Spock did just that. His movements became faster, harder and more insistent until he connected with Jim's prostate and Jim came really hard like an oil gusher. That was all Spock needed. He then held on more firmly to Jim's buttocks, lifting them to a more satisfactory angle, and released his seed into his lover.

Spock was preparing to exit Jim's body when Jim cried out "No. No. Please, Spock, don't leave me." Jim's pleas touched something inside Spock. He still had enough control to keep his slowly shrinking cock within his lover. Jim's breathing was labored and he was once again becoming very emotional. Tears were streaming from under his closed eyelids. He reached for Spock's hands and held onto them with all his might until the tears subsided. Jim then opened his eyes, moisture making them sparkle in the light. The release had the desired effect. He was calmer. He looked up at Spock and smiled in total contentment. "You can have your cock back now Mr. Spock. Thank you for sharing."

Spock eased his way out of Jim and responded "You are most welcome Jim. It was my pleasure."

They were both feeling a little embarrassed about their recent intimacy and resorted to using banter until they were ready to speak honestly about what all this meant.

"Spock, come here beside me please."

Spock lay back down next to Jim. They turned their faces to look at each other. Jim's expressive eyes exuded happiness and Spock's shone bright with contentment.

"Spock, thank you for being here with me now. Thank you for being willing to work with me to defeat Nero after what I pulled on you on the Bridge. I'm so sorry for all that I said. I didn't mean any of it but we needed to go after him. There was no time. Someday I hope I can explain to you why I did what I did the way that I did it. I am just so grateful that you were strong enough to see beyond my reprehensible words to what needed to be done. I could not have succeeded without you. We make a great team. I hope we get to work together again professionally. I know I would benefit from your viewpoint as well as your strength. I'm sorry I'm making a speech but I expect Bones to come in at any moment. We have to get ready to thank the Bridge crew and then to leave the ship. It's going to be weird going back to the Academy as a cadet. I don't know what the Board will decide about my behavior. And, Spock, we do need to discuss what we mean to each other personally as well; where we go from here. Can we get together back at the Academy and talk?"

Jim said all this in a rush, knowing they were running out of time. There was much Spock wanted to discuss with Jim as well. He was grateful Jim wanted to get together to talk. So many unanswered questions, so many possibilities.

"I look forward to our discussion, Jim," Spock responded warmly.

"That's great Spock." With a warm smile, a twinkle in his sleepy blue eyes, and without any conscious thought to what he was doing, Jim's eyelids closed and he fell fast asleep. Unfortunately, just at that moment the buzzer rang, McCoy entered without waiting for an invitation. He expected Jim to be difficult so he was prepared with a biting comment for his opening line. Instead, what he found left him absolutely speechless, perhaps for the first time in his wise cracking adult life; one equally stunned, naked Vulcan sitting on the bed and an equally naked human lying beside him, snoring contentedly, a satisfied grin still plastered on his angelic baby face.

THE END.


End file.
